A Dark Christmas
by Sinful Dragon
Summary: A lone Umbreon walks through a snow-filled forest Christmas Eve in the dead of night, yet he may not be as alone as he thinks he is. What mysteries lie within the forest? Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's a story I hope ya'll enjoy reading in time for the holidays! I found myself in bit of a mood when I wrote this, but it turned out better than I had expected. I hope it's as good. This story is rated M for language, sexual content, and some other stuff I won't ruin for anyone. So if you're not over 18, I'd suggest not reading this. But I can't stop those who want to read. Just giving fair warning. So enjoy your holidays and have a Happy New Year! R&R!**

* * *

><p>Winter!<p>

How wonderful a time of year it was for pokemon that could withstand the cold, a season none other than winter. All others would be hibernating, staying warm until spring rolled around, keeping food in store that has been stacked over the last three seasons. They were unbothered by the drop in temperature and unbothered by bypassing pokemon that wandered through their territory, However, unlike all other nights, this night was quite a special night for many pokemon. Could it possibly have been the snow that covered the forest ground in nothing but a thick, white blanket, frost and icicles hanging from the trees? Or perhaps it could have been the crispy, chill air the snow was falling down in.

No.

None of these things were the reason why the night was so special. In addition to storing up food for the winter, pokemon have also been skittering around, trying to come across anything interesting for their fellow friends and neighbors, all due to it being...

"Christmas," a dull emotionless voice muttered in the stillness of the night. "Pah! Such a meaningless holiday. I don't see the point in all this item swap. They're just useless items." Red eyes, no emotion held in them, kept focus as a set of four paws trudged their way slowly through the snow, a band of yellow rings faintly glowing in the dark. It was quite odd to see a pokemon such like an Umbreon to be passing through a forest on a night like tonight, especially given the fact that the temperature was at its lowest temperature it could go, yet the cold didn't seem to bother the Umbreon as he continued trudging through the snow.

As a matter of fact, if one had asked the Umbreon if he was crazy walking through the forest at that time of night, there wouldn't be a doubt that they would stand there dumbfounded by the Umbreon's answer, for despite how freezing cold it was, the Umbreon did in fact enjoy this feeling. Perhaps he was born in the cold and adapted to it or maybe perhaps he just didn't care and wanted to freeze to death. Whatever the reason was, only the Umbreon knew. And he did.

The Umbreon stopped and looked up into the sky at some point, marveling in how pitch black it was. There wasn't even a star in the sky, even if one managed to spot the sky through the bare branches. He smiled. The darkness that surrounded him matched well with his mood. He felt nothing. The snow and the cold made his body tingle, a purr escaping from the Umbreon's throat.

"Such a wonderful night!" he said with a hint of happiness. "No moon, no stars, nothing but the cold air and the feeling of snow underneath my paws!" He purred a little louder, flexing his claws in the snow. It felt great having the cold seep into his body. It made the moment all the more enjoyable.

The Umbreon stood there for severl minutes, taking in the feeling of the cold before letting out a sigh of happy relief. As he began to continue to trudge through the snow, he stopped suddenly, his long, sensitive ears catching the sound of what sounded like a twig snapping. The Umbreon darted his eyes around, his moment of contentedness lost as he searched for whoever else might be in the area with him. The Umbreon hunkered down a little, keeping very still, yet moving his head rather slowly to see whom it was that was there. Though it may have been nothing more than another pokemon passing through the area, the Umbreon remained in the position he was in, waiting for the pokemon to pass by so that he himself could continue on through the area quickly.

He never liked being talked to. In fact, he didn't even like being social, especially around this time of year. He had always walked right past a pokemon, pretending that they were never there when they attempted to start up a conversation, or to even acknowledge themselves to him. All he wanted was to be left alone. A small gleam of such joyous, wonderful thoughts flooded his memories of the time humans had tried challenging him to catch him. He wouldn't let up one second on the pokemon attacking him, and they were all incredibly weak. He even remembered what it was like when he went after the humans themselves who tried capturing him, savoring the taste of their flesh and blood. He could have killed them if he wanted to, but seeing them suffer pure agony and leaveing them where they were for dead was punishment enough for them for making a foolish choice.

The Umbreon continued scanning the area, searchign for whatever pokemon was nearby, but saw no one come into view. Nor did he hear the snow crunch any longer. The pokemon must have passed through, which was good for him. The Umbreon rose back up onto all fours again, taking one quick glance around to walk on when he flinched back in surprise. It took about a minute for his heart to calm its beating before he glared at the pokemon standing before him. A pink furred, feline like pokemon with a gem or jewel embbedded in her head stood there, smiling right at him. The Umbreon continued to glare as the Espeon said, "Hello!" in a rather disgustingly, high-pitched tone that made his ears hurt.

Rather than return the Espeon's gesture, the Umbreon diverted his eyes to the side of her and began walking, pretending that she was never there to begin with. And so the Umbreon continued his trek through the snow forest deciding that he would want to find a place to stop for the night and sleep all throughout the day. It wouldn't be too hard though. If he wanted a place to sleep, he'd have no problem dealing with whatever pokemon occupied it.

As he continued to search for a place to take over to rest in, his ears suddenly picked up a small sound coming from somewhere nearby. The Umbreon stopped his walking to get a better hearing of what it was he heard. He pricked up his ears, concentrating on the sound he heard momentarily, but heard nothing for a few minutes. "Must have been hearing things," he thought as he began walking again. Almost immediately as he began walking again, he caught sound of something yet again. He stopped after a few minutes to try and listen for what the noise was and where it was coming from. But again, he heard nothing. He narrowed his eyes a little suspiciously. He wasn't quite sure if he was being followed or not, but he knew for a fact that his hearing had never failed before. If he was hearing something other than his own paws in the snow, there was definitely someone close by. And there was only one way to find out.

The Umbreon dashed forward, using his own element to blend in as he steered an immediate right and made his way toward a rather large tree that would easily hide him from whoever was following him. And there he stayed, panting for breath. He didn't like to have to be rushed into hiding, especially ehan it came to an unknown enemy he wasn't quite sure that was there. So he waited, easily catching his breath before cautiously peering around the tree to see if there was anyone following him. He waited for quite a while. Miniutes seemed to drag on by, impateintly waiting for whomever it was to show up. He had better things to do than to start losing his own mind over something that might not have been there at all. He became incredibly angry with himself for doubting his own suspicions.

"Since when do I doubt myself?" he asked himself. "There's nothing out there. Just some bypassing pokemon who are making me very irritated." The Umbreon went about to move himself out a little more to confirm his own theory when an outline of a pokemon came into view. The Umbreon quickly went back to his recent position and scoweld, watching as the pokemon continued to walk in the same path he had just come from. As the pokemon came into view, the Umbreon's entire expression changed to one of shock. Was it just coincidence that this pokemon was walking in the same direction as he was? Or was this the pokemon the one who had been following him? Whatever the reason was, the Umbreon would have to see which way the pokemn would walk.

He continued to keep watch on the Espeon as she walked right up to where he had turned to come hide and stood there, looking down at the spot he turned. The espeon stared at that spot for several seconds before sitting down and following my tracks. What was teh deal with this Espeon? Why was she following me? What had I done to deserve such torment from her? The Espeon continued staring straight into the dark forest, obviously seeing how far up my tracks went. With any luck, she would have figured that I was long gone and just go off in her own direction. She turned her gaze away and looked in the opposite direction from where I was, also staring in that direction before returning her attention in my direction. She continued to stare for about another second or so before smiling and giggling to herself. The Espeon was extremely weird, and I hated her all the more.

She began moving in the direction I ran, following my tracks. It dawned on me that in my attempt to outrun her, I had failed to clear my tracks. Luckily for me, I always had a plan. Concentrating my power, I created a carbon copy of myself. "Lead her away," I ordered him. My clone nodded and rushed out from behind the tree. I peered back around and watched as the Espeon spotted my clone rushing off in the direction I was headed before. The Espeon bounded after my clone, leaving me the chance to escape. "Excellent!" I said as I turned about to go the opposite direction, only to jump back in fright at the feline Espeon standing right behind me.

"Hello again!" she said happily. What the hell? How did she manage to do that? Did she have the same technique as me? If she did, it just enraged me all the more. Shaking myself out of surprise, I growled threateningly at the Espeon. It didn't seem to faze her though, being that she smiled even more. It was more than I could take. Was this bitch Espeeon mocking me? I snarled as I pounced upon her, my claws digging into her shoulder blades, yet she didn't seem to be too terribly bothered by the amount of pain I was supposiovely dealing her.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked coldly. "Do you enjoy the kind of giving you? Huh?" The Espeon just continued to smile without a word, looking up at me with eyes that made me sick right down to my stomach. I wanted to do nothing more at that point than to scratch her eyes out and leave her blind. "Why are you following me? What have I done to deserve this?" The Espeon continued to remain silent, which only increased my anger.

"Answer me!" I shouted, digging my claws deeper into her shoulders, blood seeping out from them. Her silence was about to send me over the edge when she answered my question.

"You looked lonely," she said without showing any kinds of pain. "I thought I could keep you company."

"Me, lonely?" I questioned, letting out a chuckle. "I don't need your company. I enjoy being lonely. It makes me happy."

"I'm glad then," the Espeon said, still smiling. "I just didn't want you to be alone on Christmas." Did the Espeon not hear what I just told her? I wanted to be alone and she had the right to follow me just so I wouldn't be alone? My front legs were now shaking with rage, an angry growl aimed directly at her. Removing my right paw from out of her shoulder, I raised it up and scratched across her face.

"Don't toy with me!" I yelled. "If it's one thing I hate more than anything in this whoel world it's Christmas!" I slammed my paw right down under her throat, causing the Espeon to cough. "What gives you the right to follow me? I didn't ask for anyone's company." I swat her across the face, hard. The Espeon was going to learn a lesson she would never forget. "I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" I slammed my paw down on her nose, then again on her jeweled forehead and even used my hind legs to step on her tail. I wanted to see the Espeon cry out in pain, to see the fear and agony she was in I was giving her. I continued to give her the thrashing of her life, not letting up for an instant until she was practically covered in cuts that bled continously.

I stood over her, panting heavily. Surely by now she would realize that following me was a big mistake. I could almost see the tears of fear in her eyes, her begging me to stop. It would make it all the more pleasurable to watch her suffer as I broke her before leaving her where she was, never to move again, imagining the horrorific shrieks of agony and fear as her own life would be extinguished. It made me giddy with excitement as I thought about these things, but suddenly lost all that feeling when the Espeon opened up her eyes slightly and smiled once again at me. What was with this Giratina damn Espeon? Had she lost her mind to the point that me hating her was what she wanted me to do?

"Quit smiling,"I said in a low, demeaning tone. "I want to see the fear in your eyes. I want to see you know what it means when I kill you."

"If... that's all it takes... for you... to be... happy," she wheezed, tilting her head back to expose her throat. "I'll gladly... be willing... to let you." The Espeon had clearly lost her mind completely. What games was she playing at? Killing pokemon didn't just make me happy, I enjoyed watching them die in so much pain before they drew their final breath. And it was this kind of passion I desired to see in the Espeon, yet her smile had not faltered, not once, and it did nothing but fuel my anger to no ends. Was she not afraid of being left to be torn limb from limb by some other wild pokemon that came along to find her? My entire body was now shaking with uncontrollable rage at this point.

"Stop messing around!" I seethed. Why are you following me? I don't want anybody near me. I hate Christmas. So why? Why do you persist in doing what I don't want?"

"Because," said the Espeon after a minute of silence. "You've longed desired... something... no one else... has ever... given you. And because... you never... received that, you gave up... on wanting it."

"And what makes you think you know what I want?" I screamed at her. "You don't know anything about me!"

"I don't," the Espeon said, her wheezing subsiding. "But I could see it just by reading the story your eyes hold."

"Shut up!" I yelled, lifting up a paw, a purple energy claw encasing it. "I never wanted any of that mushy crap to begin with! I've always been a survivor and always will be!"

The Espeon never ceased smiling throughout the entire time, not even when she closed her eyes as I began to descend my claw down upon her. I couldn't stand this damn Espeon, yet my claw seemed to have stopped about an inch from her throat, hovering there, shaking. I had so desired to kill this bitch Espeon myself. I wanted to hurt her so badly, yet she kept taking hit after hit with a smile plastered upon her face and not once screamed in agony or fear like I had expected. Standing there, staring at the freaking smiling Espeon who was embracing death, my claw unable to make a blow, my teeth gritted, I screamed, pushing myself off the Espeon as I turned and rammed my Shadow Claw into a tree.

I continued to seethe in anger, huffing and panting heavily. Why was I unable to hit this fucking Espeon? Why didn't she care whether she lived or died? I continued to ask so many questions over and over in my mind, all the meanwhile my rage began to die down until I was only left with desperation to know why she was still here. "Why won't you leave me alone?" I asked with no emotion. "Why can't you understand that I want to be alone? What could you possibly what I went through?" Silence occurred for a long while after that. Nothing was said from the Espeon. I had almost wished she was gone, but I knew she wasn't.

"I don't know how you feel," the Espeon said at last. "But I know the reason why you feel the way that you do. You've never been cared for all your life. Every time you tried having someone help you, they would just pass you by. You eventually came to a point in your life where stopped trying to have others care for you and so you've become bitter and cold to the world. You don't want in with anyone because you don't want to care any longer. I can't begin to imagine how you feel. I only have an inkling of an idea."

I stood there, hearing every word she had said, and it made me want to just pierce her heart with a stick or club her with a branch until she ceased moving, yet I did nothing. Nothing at all. All I could do was stand there and reflect on the memories of my past and feel hatred at myself for even thinking of my past. And it was all that damn Espeon's doing. Yet even though my hatred towards her was strong and the want of killing her was even stronger, I could not, for some unknown reason, bring myself to kill her.

As I stood there, a mixed amount of emotions flooding through me, the Espeon said to me, "My place is nearby if you're intrested in warming up and getting some sleep! It's not that far up ahead from where we are." Her annoying, cheery voice was highly irritating my ears as she spoke. However, I was beginning to feel a little on the sluggish side as my eyes began to droop a little, but I wasn't going to give in to the Espeon's demands. Perhaps just let her have her way for the moment and when I had enough rest, I'd just walk out without her knowing, or at least without saying a word.

"Hmph!" was all I could muster out.

"Great!" the Espeon said excitedly. "Just follow me! We'll be there in no time. My name's Kyuuka by the way." With that said, the Espeon began trumping her way through the snow, heading back to her shelter or wherever she was heading toward. The thought of just walking off in the opposite direction crossed my mind immediately. I didn't agree to go anywhere with that freak Espeon. I could freely make my own would sit in her shelter, waiting for me to appear, but when I wouldn't, she'd come back out to search for me. By that time, I'd be long gone. Unfortunately, the drowsiness was beginning to drag upon me heavily. I sighed heavily as well. I could just go and sleep in the snow, but then that freaking Espeon would come wake me up and offer time and time again, which would ultimately lead into sleep depriviation and hysteria to kick in. And that was the last thing I would want to happen.

Removing my claw from the tree, I turned and followed the Espeon toward her supposed shelter to rest for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I took my time following the Espeon to wherever it was she lived,wondering why I was following her in the first place. In fact, now I was starting to mentally hate myself even more as I did, beginning to wish that I had just outright killed her the moment I had her, yet I was irked by her never ceasing smile. I plagued me like a bad nightmare, yet this nightmare continued to stick in my mind, causing me to growl angrily as it. Half of me wanted to turn around and walk away from the Espeon, leaver her all alone. Just thinking that made me imagine her waiting for me in some small cove, waiting for me to join her in her own little home, but I would never come, and the freak Espeon would be saddened being all by her lonesome. Picturing that image made the thought to turn around more desirable, yet the call of sleep was kicking in more and more, despite me being nocturnal.

It seemed like we had been trudging on through the forest for what seemed like hours after some time. The weariness increased and I was beginning to become very antsy, wanting to do nothing more than plop down and fall asleep. I looked up ahead to see the Espeon's backside toward me as she continued to lead me to her home. Irritation rose up, doubt clouding my mind. Was she really leading me to a place I could stay in out of the snow or was she leading me into a trap I hadn't thought about? Now that I had thought about it, I was beginning to really wish I had killed the Espeon when I had the chance. I had no idea who she was and I just simplemindedly gave into my own weakness, not even considering the fact that she may have a group of pokemon in the forest ready to take me down.

I stopped walking and growled. Tonight was definitely not my night. I watched the Espeon continue to walk straight forward, not once even noticing that I had stopped. She could have just gone straight for all I cared, going so far to where she truly lived, if she truly did have a place to stay. I could feel my body starting to ache from standing and my eyes were fighting to stay awake. If this Espeon did have a place she was leading me to, it had better not been much further. If it was, I might just have had snapped, being that I was so clsoe to doing so. A growl escaped from my throat, irritated that we haven't reached anywhere yet. As much as I didn't want to say anything, it killed me to actually talk to the Espeon yet again.

"Hey!" I snapped at her, causing the Espeon to stop walking. She cocked her head back to look at me. "How much further are you planning on leading me? You better not be trying anything funny."

The Espeon stared at me for a few seconds before annyingly giggling. "Not that much further up ahead," she said. "It's about another five minutes give or take." With that said, the Espeon resumed her walk, continuing straight forward without veering. I huffed in annoyance before forcing my aching legs to follow in pursuit. I could feel my body trying to shut down on me, to force me to fall into the snow and stay put there for the rest of my life, yet I ignored the drag my body was trying to pull and forced my body onward.

Little white flakes of snow began to fall from the pitch-black sky above, settling down upon the white blanket of snow that covered the forest, ready to cover up the tracks that were left by the Espeon and I so that no one would follow us to wherever this Espeon's place was. The snow began to thin out a little as I continued to walk on, causing me to immediately stop and look back up at the Espeon who was now stopped as well, staring at the exact same thing my attention was upon.

I have heard of such things when I was but a small cub, about houses in the middle of the forest. Cabins, I believe they were called. And it just so happened that I was now standing in front of one, taking note that there were dim lights shining through glass panels. In between them was a door I definitely knew would take me inside had I decided to go in. I remained where I was though, looking the cabin over for the first time, taking in every bit of detail of what it looked like. It was all made out of wood placed side by side to probably make the place quite large on the inside. Speaking of which, it would be quite nice now if I could go in and get some shuteye. I could even feel a migraine surfacing due to lack of sleep.

"So this is your place, huh?" I asked as I began moving for the door. "Not quite bad looking, but still, it could be better."

"Thanks!" the Espeon said in glee. "I'm glad you like it!" I grunted in response as I focused my psychic ability and turned the knob on the door, swinging it wide open. A rush of warm air coming from within instantly greeted me. The feeling was rather pleasant, though I would have preferred the cold much to this. Walking inside, I stopped somwhere in the middle to take in the surroundings. There wasn't quite much to look at, being that the cabin was quite bare on the inside. I noticed a rather large peice of furniture off to the side, hiding in the shadows. It looked quite brand new, yet I couldn't help but detect the faint, musty smell emitting off from it. Then again, that was probably just the grogginess I was feeling. I couldn't tell.

My gaze wandered along the walls and up to the ceiling. They were all bared, nothing hanging from them and the lights didn't even look like they could come on, which turned my gaze toward the source of where the light was emitting from, setting my gaze upon a brewing fire within a stone hole. In front of it had something round and soft to the touch when I tested it out with a paw myself. I just stared down at it, feeling somewhat relaxed. I let out a tired sigh and began drooping my eyes when the click of the door behind me grabbed my attention, my gaze returning to the Espeon who walked towards me with that annoying smile still plastered upon her face.

"Whew!" she said, shimmying her entire body, droplets of water flying onto me, yet I didn't react one tiny bit. "There's nothing like beating the freezing cold than a warm fire to return to! You can warm up too! After all, you've been out in that snow for quite some time apparently.

"I'll pass," I mumbled, which only caused the Espeon to giggle before turning her attention to the fire. I glanced up wearily at her, studying her movement, her balance, somehow becoming entranced with the way she swayed back and forth like a blade of grass being blown in the gentle spring breeze. My ears perked up a little, catching the Espeon humming a strange tune to herself, her tail flicking every so often.

New thoughts began to stir in my head, despite how tired I was. There was something quite strange about the Espeon that I hadn't even noticed before. Out there, in the forest, she seemed ready to die by my claws, embracing death like it was no big thing to her. Was it because she was so used to the pain that she didn't mind the ultimate pain that could end all pain? Or was she so sick in the head that she had absolutely no clue what she was doing? The chilling air could have been the cause of this. As I continued studying the Espeon over, however, I suddenly began to see her in an entirely different view, one that was most repulsive to me that I didn't want to dare think about it.

I quickly shook my head and took another look around, noticing a doorway leading into another room. A strange scent filled my nostrils as I glanced in that direction, curiosity getting the better of me as I padded forward to discover the source of where the scent originated. The temperature quickly began dropping as I made my way into the next room. Obviously the previous room contained all the heat, but it mattered not, for I wearily walked on to find out where this strange smell was coming from. The smell itself was unpleasant, yet strangely familiar at the same time, almost like I've smelled this before.

I stopped at some point, noticing a slope of steps going up. I directed my attention toward what may have been up there and took three steps up when the scent I smelled weakened. Obviously whatever the smell was, it was definitely not coming from up above. Backing down off the steps, the smell instantly grew strong again as I faced the direction I was going, looking back up the steps, wondering what mysteries lied up there. But that was for another day. For now, I wanted to discover just what the smell was and so I walked on, rounding my way into yet another room and taking a left before coming to a halt, looking down a flight of steps this time rather than up. The scent was all about in the air in this area, which could only mean that whatever this smell was coming off was directly down below.

Desiring to know what was causing the smell, I descended the steps rather carefully as to not trip and fall and possibly break any bones in my body. The smell just continued getting stronger and stronger as I went down until I reached the smell was so strong at this point, locating it would be near impossible in the darkness, or at least to any other pokemon, but not for me. I took in my surroundings of this part of the house, splotches of dried stains upon the wall. I could only assume what this all meant, but I needed to confirm my suspicions first. I continued trailing the wall around until my gaze fell upon the furthest corner in the back, far from the stairs. Something or someone laid there, the scent being strongest from the unknown thing that was there.

Without giving any thought to my own safety, I simply walked over to what the thing on the floor was, getting a better view of what it was as I drew close. I stopped short, not even needing to go any closer to know what it was, for I have seen it so many times on the foolish humans who have tried capturing me. Clothes that covered their bodies, hair that acted as thier fur, and the soft look of their flesh that would be delighted to taste, yet what I looked at was far comapred to the humans I came across. The clothes were old with several holes in them, hair as stiff looking as it could, and the flesh partially rotted yet still decaying. It would be at least a couple more years before there were only bones left. Cobwebs and dust covered the long deceased human. Curiosity picked at me, questioning as to how she died and wounded up here. I had a feeling I was about to know soon enough.

"She was quite a good mistress," came the Espeon's voice from behind me. "Always treated me well, kept me away from harm, was always kind to me!" She purred as she walked past me and right up to the human, sitting down right next to her and placing a paw upon her body. "It was always just her and I out here alone in the wilderness, always going after the bigger pokemon for food to survive. Giratina I miss those days!" I remained silent, not one single word to say that I could find. "Especially when she would go out and lead foolish humans here for trying to find her," the Espeon went on. "She'd leave voodoo figures hanging in trees to frighten them. And they'd try to go back the way they came from only to get more lost and wind up here eventually. She'd make them stand in the corner facing the wall so that they wouldn't see her killing them. The screams of terror were so delightful to hear after a time! Their moans of agonizing pain was too much for me to take after years of having to listen, yet they linger in my mind, each and every horrorific scream, every shriek and cry of pain, fright, and terror, all of it echoes from the past and haunts my every waking moment, like a nightmare that never ends. I could almost hear the screams as if they only happened yesterday, still ringing in my ears."

My view on the Espeon changed within that instant as I stood there listening to her life story. Not once would I have ever known what the Espeon was like had I killed her or chose not to follow. But being that I did follow, I got more than what I bargained for, or at least learn something about the smiling, death embracing freak of a psychic cat. However, one thing wasn't quite clear to me and that was how this human had met an end. Could it be that she became so sick in the head that she just lied here in the corner and starved herself to death? Or perhaps she froze sleeping away from the heat, her mind totally lost on the grips of reality.

I took notice that the Espeon hadn't turned to face me once as she spoke, keeping her paw upon the deceased human all the while staring down at her. It was in that instant that I caught something in her eye, something I have not come to know. Squinting while struggling to keep my eyelids up, I thought I saw a look of sadness upon her face, but only for a second. It could have been the fatigue hitting me, but when I tried getting a better look, her usual, cheery self was back in place of what I thought I saw, yet my thoughts began to brainstorm a conclusion on the mysterious death of this human, something that I had failed to notice until now. Why I hadn't seen it minutes earlier, I hadn't a clue.

"You killed her," I stated, causing the Espeon to turn her head slightly toward me. She was silent for a good bit, but spoke again.

"Don't get me wrong," she said, her cheery demeanor dropping. "I loved my mistress. Honestly I did. I suppose that after enough screaming echoing in my head, keeping me up night after night, I guess I lost all sense and had to put an end to it. She went without a sound, almost like she was at peace. I was happy for her, yet at the same time sad that she had to go the way she did. I've kept her down here for so I could forget about all that's happened, tried leaving the place, but I felt guilty doing so and just couldn't tear myself away from here. Too many memories of sleepless nights and the cries of those tortured. People came to calling her a witch because of the voodoos and the stone symbols she'd place all around the tents of those who sought to find her. They had no idea that venturing into this forest would be their last. I guess in some ways I helped my mistress along with leading people here to learn her ways, to survive even after she had gone."

The Espeon's normal, irritatingly, annoying tone had all but diminished by this point, replaced with sadness mixed in with a pleasant desire as she talked. I remained silent, listening to every word the Espeon said. I had to admit, never in my whole life had I expect to come across a pokemon who had a dual split personality. On the outside, she appeared to be the type that enjoyed the abuse given to her, the mystery to that to be unsolved is she were to be clawed to death and left for other wild pokemon to grab what remained on her for food. But if one were to get to know the Espeon , they would most definitely be freaked out to the point where they'd wish they hadn't taken the Espeon up on her offer to stay the night. Seeing the espeon smiling before her deceased human, I couldn't help but desire what she had done, what she had to go through to get to that point in her life.

I yawned, suddenly, forgetting that I was out right tired. The Espeon turned her attention upon me and her usual, cheery smile returned, much to my disgust. "Must be pretty tired, huh?" she asked. "Then again, it is late. Let's get back upstairs to the fire." I breathed in heavily and let out an exhausting sigh as the Espeon walked past me, heading back for the stairs. My gaze lingered a little longer on her human, transfixed upon the evening I had stumbled into before turning and following the Espeon up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This chapter here is rated M for sexual content and language. I'd advise not to read if under the age of 18. Everyone have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year. By the way, I went back and fixed Summer's name. I meant for it to be in her Japanese name.**

**Kyuuka- Summer  
>Fuyu- Winter<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been one exhausting night so far and the night hadn't even ended quite yet. Leaving the freezing cold place below behind, I grudgingly followed the Espeon back into the room the fire kept heated and plopped myself down in front of the fire to warm my body up. It felt a little better, I had to admit, not that I would say that out loud to the Espeon, but still it beat staying outside for once. But the fact still remained that I wanted to be out of here as soon as possible, not just because the Espeopn annoyed me, but because of wanting to stay alone. It had always been me and always would be. The Espeon could cry all she wanted to, I wouldn't come back. However, a thought occurred in my head, something she had said that didn't make quite much sense. I had to ask what was on my mind before it drove me crazy.<p>

"You mentioned about surviving after offing your human," I started. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"All that I learned from my mistress I used on the roaming pokemon who entered my home, much like how I lured you in," the Espeon said with a calm expression. "I'd let them stay the night to warm up, or rather just to get in out of the heat during the summer. Of course, they'd wind up smelling the scent of my mistress and follow it all the way down to the bottom. I'd tell them the exact same tale I told you of how she died. They'd be so freaked out that they would excuse themselves, but they wouldn't get very far. Not all of them tasted that great, but it was a neccessary means to survive..

I barely cared all that the Espeon had told me, staring intently at the fire, eyes drooping even further. An image of burning her body came to mind, watching her combust into flames and turning into nothing more than ash. That would have silenced her up and made my night more pleasant to sleep without interruption. Of course, there was another option. I turned away from the fire, wobbling towards the door. I barely had enough power for a Psychic to open the door. However, just as I was about to do so, the espeon spoke again.

"It's a shame, really," she said. "I really wish you could stay. You've been the most interesting pokemon that's wandered into my house out of all other pokemon over the years. Of course, all the others never made it out the door. You'd be the first one to do so because of your ineffectivness against my Psychic, being a dark type and all." The Espeon sighed sadly. "But I know I can't keep you if you don't desire to stay the night. And I was so looking forward to having fun torturing you."

"Torturing me," I said, my attention drawn to what she said. "And just how could you torture me? You said it yourself. Psychic doesn't have one bit of effect on me, so just how do you expect to torture me?"

"Oh, I have my ways," the Espeon purred as I looked her over.

My eyes widened just a bit as I did so as she stood before the fire, her gaze directly upon me. I have never known before just how psychopathic a creature like her could turn out to be so lovely, the way ther fire's light danced all around her,making her stand out from the shadows. Her eyes, as I stared into them from the distance I was, glinted a hidden desire, one that was beginning to gnaw a suspicion upon me. Did I dare to find out what my suspicions held? Or did I dare to turn from her, walking right back out into the cold snow? The fatigue sure was making me think things I never thought to have imagined. For the first time in the longest time possible, I tried to be angry with myself for being this weak, all due to an Espeon's wanting desire, yet I could not find myself to hate. Rather, something was beginning to stir deeply within me, something that I have never experienced before, or perhaps something I was familiar with long ago, like a dream I had longed desire.

The curiosity of the Espeon torturing me burned strong within my mind, egging to know just how she planned on doing so. Ridding all thoughts from my head, I turned about and staggered straight up to the Espeon, trying my best to keep my balance and stay awake. "So," I said after a bit of silence, staring right at her. "Just how do you plan on torturing me, bitch?" The Espeon drooped her eyelids down halfway and smiled mischievously, purring all the meanwhile.

"Just because I can't have my way with you using Psychic doesn't mean that I can't do with other attacks," she answered me. "For example." She lifted up a paw, a purple energy claw forming over it. I knew it all too well to be a Shadow Claw. Observing exactly what she was doing, the Espeon slowly trailed the backside of her Shadow Claw along the left side of my face, purring nonstop. "While Psychic is ineffective against you, there are such attacks that are effective. Take Shadow Claw for example. Many assume that it's a psychic type move due to the purplish glow, but if one were to get a really close look at it, they would see that it's actually a ghost type move. But even then, ghost type moves are not that strong against you, yet the sharpness of the claw is."

She removed her claw from my faec and trailed it down my throat, the tip ends pointing directly at me. "Oh how I wish I could," she said sadly. "It'd be interesting to see your reaction if I did this." Trailing her claw to the left side of my neck, she placed all the pressure she could to try and leave a scratch mark on my neck. I barely felt any pain as she did, though whether it was because I was a dark type or just plain exhausted I wouldn't know. It felt like a small prick of a needle as she managed to draw a small cut upon my neck, nothing too deep and a small dribble of blood escaping. "Oh!" she gasped, dispersing her Shadow Claw, a look of concern upon her face now. What was with her? "Your perfect figure. I guess I overdid it a little."

I remained quite still as the Espeon moved forward a little, leaning in to where she had cut me. "Let me ask y ou something," she said, her voice softening. "Do you fear dying?" I barely had time to register the thought as she licked me on teh side of the neck right where the cut was. I gasped in surprise, feeling a mixture of odd feelings flowing through me while at the same time feeling my shaft bulge out a little. "Hmm. I've never tasted anything so sweet as your blodd before. Interesting." I could feel her smirk as I gulped, surprised by her actions. My mind raced, unsure of what to say. "So do you?" she asked again. "Do you fear dying like all the innocent victims you mercilessly slaughtered feared you? Would you care if you did, like me?"

I couldn't answer the Espeon on that because I had never stopped long enough to think about what it would be like to meet death by a pokemon stronger than I. Would it be all that bad if I were to be killed? Would I just laugh, happy that I was? I couldn't explain why I was doing it, but I was picturing myself lying in the snow covered forest, my body broken and bleeding, while before me stood a pokemon that was more powerful than me, its paws bloodied and eyes staring down at me, ready to make one final blow. I smirked, picturing this scene, realizing that it would be a fitting end to all those whose lives I ended.

Snapping back to reality, the Espeon was still leaned in to me, waiting for a reply to come. I had to hand it to her, she certainly had the guts to make an attempt to make me feel pain, pain I caused others, yet she had unsuccessfully succeeded. Opening my mouth, I gave the Espeon my reply. "I highly doubt I would," I said.

"That so?" the Espeon questioned as she turned her head up a little higher, licking me on the left side of my chin. I drew in a sharp breath, feeling my shaft bulging out further. "What makes you so sure?" I scowled. She dare question me to my own fear of death? Perhaps I'd have to teach her just what it meant to fear.

"Why bother explaining?" I asked.

"Yes," the Espeon said. "Why bother? It'd be so much better if I were to find out, wouldn't it?" She lifted up her head more, licking me on my cheek. It was enough to send me over the edge. Snarling, I went right for her ear, biting down as hard as I could, tasting the blood that came seeping out and felt it trickle down my throat. I savored as much as I could until I heard the Espeon purr. "Ooh! That feels so wonderful!" she cooed.

"Like it rough, do you?" I asked as I shot forth a Shadow Claw at her, only to have it blocked by her Shadow Claw. That one moment of unexpectantcy gave her the chance to throw me off her. I released my jaws from her ear so as not to tear it off as I tried regaining my balance, being thrown onto my hind legs. However, just as I was about to regain balance, the Espeon raised herself up on her hind legs as well and brought me crashing to the floor with her front paws grinning at me maliciously.

"Make me hurt," she said, digging her claws into my chest. It only drove my desire to grant her her request all the more stronger. Readying an Iron Tail, I drew back my legs and kicked at her hind legs. Doing so caused her bottom half to slide down and brush right up against my now fully exposed shaft, increasing her purrs of delight. "Trying to move fast, are we?" she asked teasingly. "Make me hurt and I'll give you what you want."

"Only if you don't hold back," I shot back, causing her to cock her head in question. I quickly readied a Shadow Ball, shooting it right at her face. The small explosion was enough to send her off me, allowing me to get onto all four paws and spin, whacking her with my Iron Tail across the face. Immediately after doing a three sixty, I leapt at her just as she caught herself with her front paws and pinned her down to where she was now looking up at me, too surprised to even know how she got there in the first place. I opened up my mouth and let loose a volley of stars, leaving nice sized cuts upon her face. After I had finished, I stood there, panting, staring down at the Espeon with her eyes shut tight. I felt my heart pound victoriously, giving her exactly what she wanted. Perhaps now she understood what it meant to fear, to know just how truly strong a pokemon such as myself was. But, as I stood there, mentally claiming my victory, I gasped in pure shock as I felt something wrap around my shaft. I didn't even need to turn around to know what it was as I looked down at the Espeon who now had opened her eyes and was staring at me with a different smile than the one she wore when I first ran into her.

"Y-You're so big!" she stuttered, sliding her tail up and down my shaft. "My guess is eight."

I smirked, ready to give her the biggest shock of her life. "Close enough," I said. "Ten inches." Her eyes widened in surprise, as I expected, as her focus went elsewhere.

"Oh!" she swooned. "I've never met anyone that had a ten inch cock before."

"Guess you're just lucky," I said, feeling my heart pound against my chest.

"Or maybe," the Espeon said as she wrapped her front paws around me. "Maybe tonight was our fate to meet." It was in that moment that nothing else seemed to have mattered, nothing at all but the Espeon who lied beneath me, waiting for the one move I dared not to had thought about, but now that I was in the moment, I gave in to instinct and lowered my head towards her, slowly shutting my eyes as I locked muzzles with her, kissing her with as much passion as I could give, placing a paw upon her chest and drawing it downward with a Shadow Claw formed, leaving three nice sized scratch marks upon her. The Espeon brought out her claws and dug them deep within my neck. I barely registered any pain being done to me. All I could feel was the pleasant ectasy of the moment I was in, deciding to take it a step forward, sliding my tongue into her mouth, exploring every bit of it. The Espeon easily allowed me entrance. My heart pounded harder as she wrapped her tail around my shaft, squeezing it harder. After exploring all I could, I drew back my tongue, only to have her tongue enter my mouth for exploration. Doing so, I raised a hind leg and brushed it gently upon her clit, causing her to moan. I opened my eyes slightly to get a better look at the Espeon. Her eyes remained closed as her tongue continued to do its work. Despite the cuts upon her face, she appeared quite content, at peace. Seeing her in this state only wanted me to desire more than just the foreplay. Drawing back her tongue, the Espeon opened up her eyes to meet mine. I raised myself up just a bit, breaking the kiss. The two of us remained silent for several minutes, boring deep within each other's eyes, seeing the same thing we both knew we wanted.

"Go ahead, love," she said. "Fuck me. I want to feel your rock, hard cock filling my pussy." I felt her unwrap her tail from my shaft, granting me access to fulfill her wants. "Make me yours.

My heart was hammering on my chest by this time, all mind lost to desire and instinct. I lowered my head down and licked the left side of her neck before slamming all of my ten-inch cock into her. I could hear the Espeon draw in a very deep, sharp breath as I gritted my teeth, feeling excruciating pain upon entering. Surprisingly, neither of us made a sound of pain, though a low growl did escape my throat. Her claws were now down at my bottom end and made their way up fast, leaving scratch marks on my flesh, yet I could care less. I breathed in deep before sliding at least two inches of my shaft out and slamming it back in, repeating the process as I set myself at a slow and steady pace, sometimes drawing out three inches. The Espeon grunted in what I was sure excruciating pain, but as I continued to buck my hips against hers, the pain must have lessened, for she became quieter before moaning in pleasure. "Oh Giratina!" she panted as I quickened up the pace a little. "Your cock... feels so... good! Harder! Fuck me harder!" Giving into the Espeon's demands, I slammed harder against her while her claws dug all the deeper in me.

The pace quickened as I slammed my shaft harder and faster in her, causing her to start matching my rhythm. Every time I slid my shaft out, she'd buck her hips up a bit before I slammed right back down and continued this process, feeling my climax building. "I'm... about... to cum!" she yelled out, feeling my shaft ready to explode at any given moment. I drew itout once more and gave it one final thrust, sending it exploding as I let loose all that I had in her, placing my seed in her womb. Her claws were greatly embedded within my flesh, but I barely felt any of the pain. All I could feel was pleasure and warmth as my shaft shot stream after stream of my sperm into her, feeling her vaginal fluids mixing in with mine

After a full minute, my overload came to an end. I drooped my head down, exhausted from all the work I've done. The Espeon stared right back up at me, panting just as heavily. "That... felt so... blissful!" she said. "You were... so amazing!"

"Don't get... too excited," I said. "Not just yet. The fun part... is yet to come."

"Oh?" she questioned. "You mean... there's more?"

In response I began thrusting again, my shaft still hard and ready to give off another load. "I still have reserves left to give."

"Oh my!" the Espeon swooned as I began sliding four inches out this time before slamming back in, bucking my hips against hers. This time, she raised up her head and locked muzzles with me, wrapping her hind legs around my body while wrapping her tail around mine. It was a clear sign that she was in control this time. She'd slacken her hind legs to allow some of my shaft to come out of her, only to tighten up again to slam back in, bucking her hips against mine. I focused a bit of power into my tail, another Iron Tail on the ready, though instead of using it to hit her, I left it up to give her the pleasure of her tail to feel what an Iron Tail felt like. I could feel my tail digging into her, getting cut up rather badly, my heart skipping a beat, yet giving us both the pleasure of at the same time. Her thrusts began to become quicker as I darted my tongue back inside her mouth, only when I did, she clamped down on it as hard as she could. I could feel the blood coming out and flowing into her mouth. Her thrusts became even faster as I felt my shaft ready to send another load into her. Within minutes, I shot another round of cum into her. She released her grip from my tongue, keeping her lips locked on mine as she wrapped her tail tighter against mine, ignoring the pain it was receiving.

After shooting all I could a second time, I immediately began thrusting once more, surprising the Espeon with a shocked moan. This time she had all four paws wrapped around me while I wrapped a paw around her, thrusting as hard as I could. I hadn't cared what pain she caused not I caused her. All I cared about was screwing this Espeon until I could go no further. I could feel my body trying to produce sweat due to the heat from the fire and the ectasy I was in. My head felt pretty feverish, almost feeling like I was in a dream. If this was a dream, then it was the best dream I could ever had have.

I continued pounding the Epseopn with all the power I could muster, she matching rhythm perfectly. She was very hardcore handling what came her way and even got triple poundage out of me. My shaft climaxed once more, sending me reeling over the edge as I shot as much cum I could in her I had left. I kept my lips locked in with hers as I my shaft ran bone dry. I held the Espeon in the position we were in, losing the glow in my Iron Tail with the rest of my body following. I only realized my hind legs were wobbling, giving way as my bottom half went slumping to the floor. The muscles in my front paws slackened and could no longer hold up the Espeon, me crashing down on top of her, my shaft still firmly inside her, the knot yet to loosen.

For the first time ever in my life, all my senses were completely opened. I could smell the sweet scents of her vaginal fluids mixed in with my sperm lingering about in the air, the heat of the fire adding the ectasy. I could feel the sweat on my body mixing in with the cuts and blood the Espeon dealt me. My heart was feeling rather funny, like it had finally accomplished something that it had so long wanted to do. All my muscles were aching and my eyes were beginning to droop rather fast. Barely able to keep my head up any longer, I let it fall to the floor next to the Espeon's. I had taken notice that her paws slackened their hold on me as well. She was just as tired as I was as I stared into her eyes, taking note that they were sparkling, adding to her beauty. She weakly raised up a paw and brushed it alongside my face, smiling at me with an emotion I've never seen before. "Merry Christmas, love," she murmured as her eyes shut.

Hearing that word stung my ears. Had I not told her that I despised that holiday more than anything, next to all that muchy Valentine's crap? Still, my mind was shutting down, sleep finally making way to overtake me. The Espeon certainly piqued my interest, taking in all that I could give to her. So it was, without a doubt, the best gift anyone could have ever given her. Taking a deep breath, adding bits and pieces of growls in it, I did what i could to return her the favor.

"Mmmmmmeeeeeeerrrrrrrr. Rrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy. Chrrrrrrrriiiiiisssssssssst. Mmmmmmmaaaaaaasssssssss," I said with as much effort as I could put in before my eyes finally shut completely. Sleep finally overtook me at last, hitting me all at once, though as I was losing all sense of the world around me, my ears picked up a small snicker coming from the Espeon.

"Good first try," I heard her say.

* * *

><p>Sometime later I reagined consciousness, blinking open my tired eyes as best as I could. There was still quite a lot of sleep I needed. Why I was up in the first place I hadn't a clue. Tiredly, and with aching mucles, I raised my head up toward the door, taking a look outside. The pitch blackness that had filled the sky was now replaced with the gray of early morning light, though there was still some time until the sky cleared. I could feel my body trying to sweat out the heat that emitted from the fire, which had simmered down greatly when I turned to look at it. There was barely anything left save for the burning embers of what remained, though the heat remained in the room and probably would do so for quite a while.<p>

It was then that I noticed the Espeon and I were no longer in the positions we fell asleep in. Rather, we were curled up together like a ball in front of the fire. I turned my attention to the Espeon, seeing her deep in sleep, like she was in peace. I smiled. I recalled all that she had said the previous night, about how no one cared for me and wouldn't stop for me when I needed help most, yet this Espeon appeared out of nowhere, knowing my life's story and sharing her place, despite the kind of pokemon she was. I didn't really mind though. She and I were no bit different in any way possible. I could feel my heart pound for her,, now belonging to her like she belonged to me.

Ignoring the protests of my muscles, I leaned over and placed a loving, gentle kiss upon her cheek whispering, "I love you, Kyuuka!" before placing my head down to sleep. Out of all the pokemon I had come across, watching them suffer, hearing their cries of fright, she was the only who could be equal to me,, someone I could truly care about and strive to protect with my life.

As I drifted off back to sleep, feeling completely happy, I could have sworn I heard Kyuuka say, "I love you too, Fuyu!"


End file.
